Samples of Red
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: In favour of RTX, I will posting some of the fanfiction I have written! Contains some OC, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Mostly contains Ruby! Faunus!Ruby! and some others that are there. These may or may not even show up as separate stories! Who knows.


**This is going to be the many stories I have actually written but not put up… I think I'll have all of it separated them maybe in different chapters to this… I'll just call this Samples of Red… I'm going to cut back on which ones you'll see… I have two that I would prefer not sharing… if you like the story here, I'll consider putting up that story!**

 **A World That Changes**

 _This story is about my original OC! That's right! Michelle Zellos returns! Well… not really… I kind of stopped writing this one because I didn't know what else to write for this one… Enjoy the story!_

In an unknown location, a little girl with wolf ears and a wolf tail is inside a large cylindrical chamber filled with a strange liquid. A doctor entered the room the chamber was in. Other people wearing the White Fang logo entered the room with him.

"Is the subject finished yet?" One person asked.

"Not yet… Soon though… The subject just needs more time, Felix… It just needs some few more adjustments and soon the White Fang will have an unstoppable killing machine!" the doctor said excitedly. Felix smiled at this.

"Relax brother… I am sure it will be…" Felix stated. "But I have to ask… where did you find a little Faunus girl? And what made you think it was a good idea to experiment on her?" Felix asked, curious about the origin of the little girl. The doctor looked Felix in the eye.

"I found her wondering the street one day! She was wondering the street! I believe she is homeless! I thought she would be perfect for this experiment! No one who would miss her and no one would be looking for her! She's perfect!" the doctor replied.

"I see… The experiment better be worth it then…" Felix and the other four White Fang members left the doctor alone in the room.

"You have no idea Felix…" the doctor looked at the girl in the chamber. He picked up a clipboard on a table next to the chamber. It was filled with the information of the little girl.

 ** _Subject number:_** _Zero_

 ** _Subject name:_** _Dark Wolf_

 ** _Last name:_** _Unknown_

 ** _First name:_** _Unknown_

 ** _Age:_** _5_

 ** _Weight:_** _Unknown_

 ** _Height:_** _3' 2"_

 ** _Gender:_** _Female_

 ** _Eye colour:_** _Red_

 ** _Blood type:_** _Has mixed blood from an unknown entity, Faunus, and Grimm; currently trying to figure out how Subject is part Grimm and what the unknown entity is_

 ** _Number of current experiments subject has been through:_** _35 experiments to date_

"Hmm… The experiment number is wrong… This chart is old… Subject Zero should have had 100 experiments done… I should update this…" the doctor looks at Dark Wolf.

"Don't worry… you'll be ready to come out soon… All that's left is the control chip… You'll follow every order Felix gives you without question…" the doctor put the clipboard back down after fixing the number of experiments the girl went through.

Night soon came and Dark Wolf was still in the chamber. The door opened, but it wasn't the doctor, it was someone else. A woman with glasses and a cape entered the room and saw the girl.

"What the hell is the White Fang up to? Why are they experimenting on a little girl?" the woman asked out loud. A man entered the room holding a cane.

"I don't know, Glynda… We should get the girl out of there…" Glynda saw the clipboard and read it. She looked through every note, every experiment the girl went through, every result, and every symptom the girl showed after each experiment.

"They were turning her into an unstoppable weapon…" Glynda concluded. "Prof. Ozpin… what are we going to do?" Glynda asked. Ozpin sighed.

"Like I said… We aren't going to leave her here…" Ozpin surveyed the chamber the girl was in. He found the drain and release switch. He pushed it. The chamber gradually drained the strange liquid. After all the liquid was gone, the chamber opened. The machines holding the girl in place, released. The girl fell out of the open chamber, still unconscious; that was what the two thought anyway. The girl could hear every voice even while in the chamber.

"There… let's get the girl and get out of here… we aren't exactly welcome here…" Ozpin picked the girl up bridal style and escaped along with Glynda. It took 4 hours to get to Beacon Academy. They laid the girl on a bed in the headmaster's private room.

"What are we going to do with her? She isn't exactly normal…" Glynda stated. The girl woke up. She sat up and looked around, she was unsure of her surroundings.

"Who… are you? W-Where am I?" the girl asked. Ozpin looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up for at least another hour… I am Professor Ozpin… this is Glynda Goodwitch… you are lying in my bed at Beacon Academy… Who are you?" Ozpin asked. The girl was very shy; she didn't trust the two of them.

"W-Why should I-I t-tell you my name?" the girl asked.

"Because we wish to know if you have a family to go back to…" Ozpin replied, he kept a calm and caring attitude towards her.

"I don't have a family… they died…" That surprised Glynda. Ozpin rationalized it immediately since he never heard anything about a missing wolf Faunus that was 5 years old.

"I see… maybe we could be your family? We can take care of you if you would like." Ozpin said. The girl calmed down and looked at Ozpin with new hope. Glynda looked at Ozpin worriedly.

"R-Really? That… that would be nice!" the little girl smiled at Ozpin. "M-My name is M-Michelle… Michelle… Zellos…" Ozpin and Glynda looked surprised at the girl.

"Zellos? You mean the Zellos family from the other Faunus group called Crimson Fang?" the little girl nodded.

"My offer still stands, Glynda… We'll take care of her until she is old enough to live on her own…" the little girl smiled.

After that, Michelle learned everything about the world. She learned about history from Professor Oobleck, about Grimm from Professor Port, Dust from Glynda, and sparring and weapons from Ozpin.

 ** _5 years later_**

Michelle was walking around Beacon. The students attending the school took notice to her and thought she was lost.

"Hey there little girl… are you lost?" a student asked trying to be nice.

"No… I'm going to go see the headmaster… Are you lost? I can direct you to your next class if you want…" Michelle replied. This shocked the student.

"What do you mean? Are you even attending this school?" the student yelled.

"Please don't yell at me… it hurts my ears… But to answer your question… no, I am not attending this school… I'm too young…" Michelle replied. She walked away from the now very confused student. Michelle went into the tower and up the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Michelle, there you are… I was wondering when you were going to get here…"

"One of the students thought I was lost… Sorry…"

"That's alright… I wanted to talk to you about something though… I've noticed that you haven't used your semblance… why is that?"

"I… I didn't have a reason to… that's all…" Ozpin was curious about her reason but didn't want to pressure her into telling him the reason.

"Very well… I was thinking about allowing you to join Beacon Academy as an actual student… but at the moment your still too young… yet you know almost everything there is to know in the world… When you're old enough, would you like to join?"

"Yes! It is going to be so awesome!" Michelle said excitedly. Ozpin smiled. _This is going to be the best decision for her… we won't be her legal guardians once she is old enough to attend… this is the best way to keep an eye on her… that Grimm blood of hers has yet to make an appearance… It's best to keep an eye on that…_ Ozpin thought. Since then, Michelle had been practicing her fighting styles and her uses in Dust.

6 years later

Michelle was watching the newest students arriving to Beacon. Glynda walked up to her.

"Michelle, why are you out here?"

"I wanted to see who the new first year students are… You know I'm going to be joining Beacon next year… right?"

"Yes… Professor Ozpin ran that by me… I still think you need to finish all your training first…"

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I finished all the work already…"

"I bet you already did…"

"Glynda?"

"You have to start calling me Professor Goodwitch… Yes?"

"What was the reason you and Professor Ozpin were in that facility you two found me in?" Glynda was taken aback by this sudden question.

"We were given a tip that the White Fang were planning something that would change the tide of everything… We found you… the tip never told us what it was though… we don't know if we were given false information or if we couldn't find it…"

"You did find it though… I was the one they were experimenting on to show everyone that no one messes with the White Fang… I was going to be an unstoppable killing machine if the experiment was finished… Thank you… for getting me out of that place…" Glynda smiled and rubbed Michelle's head.

"No problem… you didn't deserve to be put through that…" Glynda walked away. Michelle noticed a bunny Faunus, a girl wearing sunglasses holding a handbag, a guy with strange eyes, and a guy with a large orange sword. _Those guys are interesting!_ Michelle smiled. She started to walk away then stopped when she heard someone yelling out.

"Stop! Let me go through already!" Michelle turned and saw the bunny Faunus trying to walk by a tall bulk guy.

"Not a chance Faunus! How do I know that you're not part of the White Fang?" Michelle sighed and started to walk towards the two.

"You don't expect me to tell you that I am? Cause I'm not! I would never associate myself with those misguided Faunus!" the bunny replied. The bulk man grabbed the girl's bunny ear and pulled hard. The girl screamed in pain.

"Ha! I bet you are part of the White Fang!" the guy said.

"Let go of my ear!" the guy only laughed at her. Michelle tapped the guy on the back.

"What is it?" He saw Michelle standing behind him. He turned more around and laughed at Michelle. "Look at this! A wolf Faunus just begging to have her face smashed in!" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Can you please release the girl? She doesn't like having her ear pulled like that…" the guy only laughed at her.

"Not a chance!" he laughed. A large crowd was starting to grow. The crowd was made up of some second years, some third years, some fourth years, and all of the first years. Glynda took notice of this and made her way to the crowd. She noticed Michelle in the centre of it. _What is she doing? Hmm… is she helping that student… or causing a scene… but this is going to get violent… Michelle is going to seriously hurt this guy…_ Glynda thought. The crowd opened to allow Glynda through.

"What is going on?" Glynda asked.

"Professor Goodwitch-" before Michelle could tell Glynda what happened, the guy punched her in the face.

"I'm the one you should be paying attention to!" Michelle flew and hit the ground at the feet of the crowd. She slowly started to get up.

"Mr. Alex Bradly! Don't you dare start a fight on the first day!?" Glynda was about to get in the way of the fight when she noticed that Michelle was on her feet and she looked pissed. "Instead… I think I'll monitor this fight… I haven't had the chance to see how you fight yet… Are you okay with that?" Michelle cracked her neck a bit and nodded. Alex let the bunny Faunus go. She ran to the crowd and started to watch.

"This is going to be fun… wolf…" Alex took out a large axe and swung at Michelle. Michelle punched through the axe and kicked Alex right in the head. He went down with a large thud.

"And I was trying to be nice… you're pathetic…" Michelle walked out of the circle and away from the shocked crowd. The bunny Faunus caught up to her.

"Thank you for helping me… I was just trying to get to the assembly…"

"It's alright…" Michelle points to the arena. "The assembly is going to be in there… good luck at the initiation…"

"Thanks again… My name is Velvet… what's your name?"

"Michelle…"

"It's nice to meet you Michelle!" Velvet ran to the arena. _Hmm… she really is interesting…_ Michelle thought. She walked away and bumped into Ozpin.

"Michelle? Is something wrong?" Ozpin asked, worried about what Michelle might do.

"Sorry… I just got hit in the face while trying to explain the situation to Glyn- I mean… Professor Goodwitch… I was trying to help a student with a bully as soon as they were getting off the ship… I was just trying to help…" Ozpin smiled and rubbed Michelle's head.

"Sometimes, making an attempt to help is all anyone asks for… don't worry… You can join in the ceremony if you want…" Michelle smiled.

"Thanks… But I just want to go for a walk…"

"Alright… I hope you calm down during your walk…" Ozpin walked towards the arena. Michelle sighed.

"I hope so too…" Michelle began her walk around Beacon.

1 year later

Michelle sat in the same place as before watching the next first years entering Beacon, only this time, they were her fellow students. She noticed a lot of interesting students. One of those students seemed too young to join Beacon. Michelle started walking towards the young girl. She noticed the girl fall over and on land on some silver suit cases. She then saw a girl dressed in white start yelling at the young girl. _Weiss Schnee… at least the Schnee's are letting her out of the house…_ Michelle thought.

"I said I was sorry, Princess!" the young girl in red said. _She has a backbone at least…_ Michelle thought. A girl with a black bow walked up to the two before Michelle got there. _A cat Faunus hiding her ears? That makes sense I guess…_ Michelle thought.

"It's heiress actually… Weiss Schnee-" Michelle tuned the rest out and waited for Weiss and the cat Faunus to leave. The young girl in red laid on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Michelle sat next to her.

"Having a bad day?" the girl sighed.

"Might as well be…" the girl replied.

"I'm Michelle… What's your name?" the girl sat up.

"Ruby…" Michelle smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ruby!" Ruby smiled and stood up. Michelle got up as well.

"So… I got this thing…" Ruby took out a large scythe and stuck the blade into the ground. Michelle scanned the weapon carefully, taking in every last detail.

"Wow… a fully customizable high impact sniper rifle scythe! This is amazingly built!" Ruby blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah… wait… You noticed the entire design just by looking at it?"

"Yeah… weapons are interesting… I have two-" Ruby started talking at this point, very excited.

"What are they?" Michelle giggled at this a little bit.

"Well…" pulls out two hand scythes. "These are my weapons!" Michelle smiles. She sees the time and sighs. "We have to go to the ceremony… Come on, I'll show you the way!" she puts her scythes away and starts walking towards the arena. Ruby put her scythe away and bumped into a guy with blonde hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you… I'm Jaune!" the blonde helps Ruby back up.

"Ruby… do you want to walk with us to the ceremony?" Ruby asked.

"Okay…" Jaune followed Michelle along with Ruby. When they got there, someone called out to Ruby.

"Oh! That's my sister, it was nice meeting you two! See you around!" Ruby walked off. Michelle walked off and leaned against a wall in the back of the room. Ozpin began his speech and felt the cold attitude it gave off. _He's enthusiastic as always…_ Michelle thought. Ozpin finished his speech and walked off the stage. Glynda instructed the students on what they were going to be doing. After that, Michelle walked out of the arena. She bumps into someone on the way out.

"Sorry about that…"

"I hope so… I was just coming by to see you again!" Michelle looked up and saw Alex. _Great… another scene on the first day…_ Michelle thought.

"What do you want Alex…" he grabbed her arm and threw her towards a tree without warning.

"Pay back for my first year…" Michelle's side hit the tree and there was a crack. Her ribs had broken on impact to the tree. She held her side but didn't scream. The first years crowded around them. Alex only smiled.

"Another audience to see who's better!" Alex walked towards Michelle and pulled out a dagger. "I'll take your ears off… then cut off your tail…" the crowd was horrified hearing that but did nothing to try to stop him. Ruby was held back by her sister. Michelle growled and stood up straight, still in pain. Alex grabbed her throat and slowly pushed the dagger into her arm. Michelle clenched her teeth, grabbed Alex's arm, and breaks it. Alex lets go of Michelle's neck and the dagger, and backs away from her.

"You bitch!" Michelle glared at Alex.

"What did you say you were going to do?"

"I was going to cut off your ears and tail-" Michelle punched him in the face and slammed him into the ground.

"Like hell you are…" Michelle broken the dagger and stormed off. Alex was laying there barely breathing. Glynda saw this.

"What happened? Michelle… What did you do?" Glynda asked.

"He made me remember something… I don't like remembering it… I made him pay for saying it… That's all…" Michelle replied. She walked off. Ruby followed Michelle with her sister. Glynda called Ozpin on her scroll.

"Prof Ozpin… Michelle got into a fight…" she said.

"Oh? Why is it this time?"

"She said… Alex Bradly made her remember something she didn't like remembering… I don't know what she meant…"

"Miss Goodwitch… find out what Mr Bradly said exactly and send the information to me… I'll figure it out from there… Alright?"

"Very well…" Glynda ended the call.

Ruby caught up to Michelle, who was sitting under a tree. Michelle was looking into the sky. She had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I lost my temper…" Michelle replied.

"You did more than lose your temper… You nearly stopped the guy from breathing…" Ruby's sister said.

"So? He said something he shouldn't have… I saw red…"

"What did he say that pissed you so much?" Ruby asked.

"He said… he would cut off my ears and my tail… he reminded me of something that I saw…" Glynda was walking by when she heard that answer. She sent the message to Ozpin.

"Hmm… The way she reacted wasn't the way I'd expect… Given that she was experimented on… What would make her lash out that violently…?" Ozpin said aloud. He looked up any reports of Faunus that had their ears and tails cut off. He found one said incident but with two different people. The report said there was two people killed next to each other; one male wolf Faunus and one female wolf Faunus. The male had his wolf ears cut off while the female had her wolf tail cut off; both were stabbed 20 times each. Part of the report said there was a witness. A young wolf Faunus girl.

"I see…" Ozpin said aloud. He sent a message to Glynda asking her to get Michelle to his office to talk about something.

"Ms Michelle… You're to go to the headmaster concerning the incident with Mr Bradly…" Michelle got up and went to the headmaster's office.

"Professor Ozpin… What is it about…? You would have looked away since it was in self-defence…" Michelle said. Ozpin looked at her.

"Michelle… What happened before you were kidnapped by the White Fang?" Ozpin asked bluntly. Michelle was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" She replied. Ozpin pulled out some papers and started reading them. He wasn't sure how she would react to hearing the report.

"Two people murdered in an alley way…" Michelle's eyes widened.

"What-?" Michelle was interrupted. Ozpin continued.

"Female Faunus, 20 stab wounds, tail roughly cut off…"

"Stop…" Michelle said, not wanting to hear it.

"Male Faunus, 20 stab wounds, ears roughly cut off…"

"Stop it…" Michelle started covering her ears.

"Only one witness… a young female wolf Female… Michelle… was that you who witnessed this?" Michelle was on her knees.

"Yes…"

"Who were they? The two that were killed…?" Michelle charged at Ozpin, a white mask appeared on her face. Ozpin stopped her by pinning her to the ground. Michelle struggled.

"They… were my parents… I saw them brutally murdered… I wanted to kill the ones that did it… but I was kidnapped before I could get revenge… I had forgotten about it since then… I hate remembering their screams… their screams haunt me…" Ozpin hugged Michelle.

"It's alright… Calm down…" Michelle calmed down. She still felt anger but didn't know what to do.

 **Bad Bloods**

 _I listened to the song bad bloods… so what? Anyways, this is about a new race called Shifters. They can transform into any animal. They can also be mistaken for Faunus. I did actually like the concept of this story as I was writing it. Ruby and Summer are Shifters and soon Ruby is alone. It basically brings out the bad blood between humans and Shifters._

In the Snowy Forest of Vale, there were people walking through it. Two men, two women, and a little girl. They all wore cloaks to cover their faces from the snow that fell upon them. They headed towards a cabin. One of the men pulled out a rifle. The other knocked on the door. The door opened. A woman wearing a helmet answered the door.

"Can… I help you?" the woman was confused.

"We were wondering if you know anything about… bizarre Faunus that can turn into monsters… Do you know anything about that?"

"Hmm… Not really… I've been living out here with my daughter for about… 10 years… I haven't heard anything like that before…" the man pointed his rifle at the woman.

"I think she's one of them Oz…"

"I agree with you there, Henry… Glynda… mind helping me capture this… monster?" the woman took a step back and growled.

"I am not a monster… I am trying to live here peacefully… away from you… _Humans_ … Leave… let me live here peacefully…"

"I'm sorry… I cannot do that… You are to be either apprehended or killed… your choice…"

"You bastards…"

"I bet she was even lying about having a daughter as well…"

"I guess… but we don't know for certain…" the woman ran past them and removed her helmet and dropped it on the floor of the cabin. The four adults ran after the woman. The little girl stayed behind in front of the cabin. The little girl soon heard quiet footsteps in the house. She looked inside and saw something. It was a little girl. She was holding a stuffed Beowolf and rubbed her eye.

"Mommy… why are there so much noise? I can't sleep…"

"Who… are you?" the little girl opened her right eye slightly while rubbing her left eye. Her eye was glowing a bright silver. It was too dark to see anything else at the moment.

"Who are you? Where is my mommy?"

"You're… mommy?"

"Yeah…" she saw the helmet. There was the sound of struggling.

"Let me go!"

"We can't do that… Weiss! We've got her! We're leaving!" Weiss looked back into the house. The girl was gone.

"She's gone…"

"Who's gone?"

"The… the little girl…"

"What little girl?"

"I don't know… I might have imagined it…"

"Maybe… Let's get going…" Weiss ran to Henry. The five walked with the woman struggling to get free. The little girl from the cabin saw her mother being taken away. She cried. She hated humans. She didn't want to be near them. That is why her mother brought her here. Away from all human eyes. The little girl picked up her mother's helmet and cried.

Weiss didn't like the monsters that hid in human form. She despised them. That was only because of her father, Henry Schnee. They had locked the woman they got in a cage she would never get out of in their basement. They kept her fed. Weiss was still curious about the little girl she saw in the cabin.

 ** _Ten years later_**

Weiss walked down the stairs of her home. She turned on the light and saw the woman sitting on the floor. She had a cloak that she now used more like a blanket. She had ears of a wolf and horns like a dragon. Her pupils were thinned like a snakes. She had sharp claws. Weiss tapped the bars of the cage to get the woman's attention.

"Hey there… I didn't think you would visit me…"

"I have… My mother… she passed away…"

"I bet my daughter thinks the same way for me…"

"Are you serious? You've been here for ten years… complaining like the monstrous bitch you are… and your now bringing your daughter back up?"

"Yeah… you got a problem with that? I want to get out… I want to go see her… but because of you and that bastard father of yours… I missed out on ten years of my daughter growing up… and you two call me a monster…"

"Enough… your just a Shifter… Your kind deserves to be locked in a cage…" the woman got up and growled at Weiss.

"Yet Shifters have never once harmed a single human without it being in self defense… I guess I have to repeat myself… You and your stupid father are the monsters here… I want to see my own daughter… you wont even let me… that sounds more like a monster to me… you stupid human…" Weiss smiled.

"Then I'll have to find her… I'll lock her up just like my father did with you… You'll see her then…"

" _Bitch…_ "

"I don't care…." Weiss walked back up the stairs and grabbed a white cloak. She opened the door and put the cloak on. She walked out of the house.

 ** _A couple hours later_**

Weiss walked through the Snowy Forest. She looked through it carefully. She came upon the cabin. It was destroyed. Weiss was confused. _How was it destroyed?_ Weiss thought. She went into the cabin and looked around. A Beowolf jumped out at Weiss suddenly. It was about to bite Weiss' neck when it was ripped to shreds. Weiss sat up. She wasn't in the cabin. She was on the snow. Standing in front of her, was a tall woman holding a very large scythe. She wore a helmet. It reminded Weiss of the woman's helmet.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. Weiss noticed that the woman had silver eyes. Weiss got up.

"Yeah… thank you for the assist…" the woman scoffed.

"Assist… sure… whatever you say…" the woman mumbled something that Weiss couldn't hear. She glared at the mysterious woman.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you fucking humans decide whether or not someone is going to live or die… you humans decide for the Faunus and the Shifters… if you ask me… I think you owe me for saving your life…"

"Wha-?" the woman started to walk away. Weiss grabbed the person's shoulder. "Where do you think your going?! Your coming with me!"

"Or what? You'll _try_ to stop me? Yeah right… you humans are pathetic… couldn't stop me all by yourself… you have others with you to help you out… I regret even helping you…" the women hits Weiss' hand off of her shoulder and walks away.

"Fine… Thank you… for helping me…" the woman stopped and turned to look at Weiss.

"Your… thanking me? Really?"

"Yes… is that a problem?" The woman walked up to Weiss and looked at her dead in the eye.

"You humans only thank each other… I'm not used to having a human… be grateful for me helping them… they usually try to kill me either way…"

"Why would they want to kill you?"

"Because of what I am… you know… non-human… you humans shun other races you know nothing about… you use violence when we try to be peaceful… you shun us when we try to help out… humans are the lowest of the low…"

"How dare you! Humans are the most advanced race no Remnant!"

"That's what you were taught… that isn't true… however…"

"What do you mean?"

"Faunus created weapons for defence… humans took notice and forced them to create them for themselves… now Shifters… that's even bigger… Shifters created ships, cars, weapons, airships, buildings, robots, and even discovered Dust… you think humans created all that themselves? No… they used the other races for their sick and twisted image… they are corrupt… they are evil… they are my enemy…" the woman growled at Weiss. She turned and walked away.

"Why do you think humans are evil?"

"Humans took away the one person I cared about… I haven't seen her in a long time… That is why I live in the forest… I don't want to be near you humans… if you believe taking someone away because of what race they are is right… you are the real monsters of the world… this corrupt world…"

"What's the person's name? How long have they been missing for?"

"Why do you care, human?"

"Because… All my life… my father has taught me that humans are on top and the other races are not worth protecting… they are scum… but you… you seem to understand things a lot better than I do… I want to understand… to learn why humans are worst then the other races…"

"Very well… what would you like to know?" Weiss shivered from the cold. _How is this woman not freezing out here?!_ Weiss thought.

"C-Can we please go somewhere warm first? I'm freezing…" the woman giggled a bit.

"Very well… I know a nice town nearby… my home is there… though you might not be that welcomed there…"

"What do you mean?"

"There are no humans living in the town… everyone there hates the humans… but they will not try to harm you… they know it wouldn't end well if they attack a human…" Weiss followed the woman.

After a while, the two left the snowy forest and walked into a town. Weiss looked around and noticed that the town was more like a small city. The woman walked towards a house that wasn't too big. Weiss could feel the stares she was getting. The woman opened the door and let Weiss inside. Weiss looked around.

It was neat and tidy. There was a small kitchen near the door and a living room ahead. There were three doors to the left. It didn't have anything that really stood out to Weiss. The woman sat down on a chair. She had yet to take her helmet off. Weiss sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So… what do you want to know?"

"Well… I'm not entirely sure… maybe just answer the questions I already asked…"

"Fine… Her name is Summer… I hadn't seen her in ten years… I saw as humans took her away… I wanted to hurt the humans that took her…"

"Do you still feel the same way?"

"Yes… I want those humans to pay for taking my mother away from me… but I also don't want to… I know how big a risk it would be for me to do that…"

"Really?"

"Yes… I found out who they are at least… I want to confront them and ask why they did it…"

"Who were they?"

"Henry Schnee, Ozpin Ruin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Kelly Schnee… there was also a fifth person there… they were maybe two years older than me… but… I don't care about that one… she was too young… she probably didn't understand why they would take her away…" Weiss gulped. She was getting nervous.

"I see… Why do you think people fear the Shifters?"

"They fear us because they don't understand us… you know there was a war between the races… mainly humans and the Shifters fought each other… but… some Faunus helped the Shifters…"

"Why would they help them?"

"They helped us because they to, were also being treated poorly by the evil humans…"

"Really? How long did the war last?"

"It lasted for about… five years… the Shifters had won and told the humans to give them and the Faunus equal rights… but that didn't happen… sure they excepted us into society… but they still treated us like monsters… setting up hunts for us… not allowing us to get jobs… forever having us poor… in the end… this led to another war… this one lasted a year… only because the Shifters had the entire Faunus race to back them up this time… the humans made errors at every turn…"

"What ended the war?"

"The human leader that led the army was killed by another human… one that respected the Faunus and the Shifters… however… this came at a price… he was executed for treason… Shifters and Faunus hold the highest respect for that one human… we are still hoping that one day, another human will come along and show us the same kind of respect…"

"I see…" _Maybe I should capture her now… I know the others living here wont hurt me… but I'll get some more information from this strange woman first…_ Weiss thought. "What races live here?"

"Well… it's only the Shifters and the Faunus… there aren't that many Shifters though… humans have been kidnapping us left and right. Everyone is a bit on edge right now…"

"I bet they are… can you tell me about yourself? I don't even know what your face looks like…" the woman removed her helmet. Her eyes were a bright silver. Her hair was long and tied back; some of her hair layered over the long hair. There was a long scar over her right eye. She had wolf ears and horns that reminded Weiss of a dragon. Her teeth were sharp and her canines her long and sharp. The woman placed the helmet on the table.

"I guess I'll tell you… my name is Ruby… I'm the protector of this town along with my half-sister…"

"You protect this place?"

"Yes… My sister and I are the strongest… being Shifters mean we are very strong… What about you? What is your name?"

"Weiss…" Ruby got up and grabbed Weiss by the neck, lifting her up off the couch.

"I know that name… I heard that name from one of the people that took my mother… Tell me where she is… you stupid human…" Weiss struggled. She couldn't get out of Ruby's grip.

"I-I'll show you! Put me down! Please! I can't breathe!" Ruby let her go. Weiss coughed. She was terrified of Ruby. Her views on humans scared her. She got up and looked Ruby in the eyes.

"Good… I'll get my sister and we'll be off… don't you think of running away… I will hunt you…" Ruby left Weiss in her house. Weiss took this as an opportunity to look through the woman's house. She found something strange. It looked like a hospital bill. It stated that Ruby had been diagnosed to be insane. _It must have had something to do with the fact that my father took her mother away from her…_ Weiss thought. Ruby opened the door and grabbed Weiss.

Weiss had been dragged out of the house. Ruby and a tall girl with bright blonde hair were standing next to each other. Weiss got up and led the way.

"So… you're the famous Schnee daughter, huh?" the blonde asked.

"Yes…"

"I guess you're part of the problem to… since your acting as arrogant as your father is from what I heard…"

"And what did you hear?"

"I heard that he treats Shifters and Faunus like garbage and forces Faunus to mine Dust crystals out of the mines… That's what I heard… am I wrong?"

"I wouldn't know… I have never been to the Dust mines…"

"Figures… too uptight and clean to go near there…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means… you are a horrible person…"

"Yang… you know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover… I am inclined to agree however…"

"You two don't understand anything…"

"Says the human that supports labour forces…"

"Say what you want… I have my reasons…"

"Whatever you say human…"

"Weiss… my name is Weiss…"

"I don't care… I prefer not to call you by your name because I don't respect… See? I'm treating you like you humans treat us… Except I'm not calling you by a stupid number or a colour or anything else other than your race…"

"Your races would sympathise with us if you understood us…"

"Really? Like you humans sympathise with us? Bullshit… You humans treat us like we're Grimm… we live just like you humans… we understand right and wrong… why don't you humans understand what's wrong with your actions towards us?!"

"Because if we did, we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves from your monster kind!"

"There it is… the racism… congratulations…"

"Fuck you…"

"Not interested in you that way human…"

"I hate you Shifters…"

"We know… believe me… we all know… humans hate us… what else is there to say?"

 **Experiments**

 _This was an idea I had for a while since I came up with my OC character, Michelle Zellos. This is where some of the original RWBY characters were used in some experiments. I have since scrapped this idea because I didn't really like the direction I was originally going with it. But here it is… No idea if showing this one would be a good idea…_

In a facility, somewhere in Patch, screams can be heard. The screams sent shivers down everyone's spines. The screams came from a young girl.

"Cut the power!" a voice yelled out through the screams. The power was cut and the screams stopped. The girl was panting.

"Anything?" the voice asked calmly.

"Subject Alpha Dark Wolf… Test number 240… Signs of… red markings… or red tattoos that can glow a bright red at times… Once again refuses to change… No change… No nothing…" another voice said. The girl panted heavily. She was trying to focus but the pain she felt prevented that.

"Hmm… Send her back to her cell… Bring out Subject… Bravo Crimson Wolf… For Test number… 230…" the voice said.

"Yes, sir!" the other voice said. The person released the girl and started to carry her back to her cell. The sounds of children worried about her could be heard. She could barely move. The person put her on a bed in a cell and locked her in. She was left to the voices inside her head.

 ** _It hurts… doesn't it?_**

 _Yeah… it hurts a lot…_

 ** _Why didn't you stop them?_**

 _I don't know how… You never told me how…_

 ** _You must know how! It is in your blood!_**

 _That means nothing if I don't understand it… Or even know what it is…_

THERE IS A NEW RULE IN THE FACILITY! YOU ARE NOW ALLOWED TO ROAM OUT OF YOUR CELLS FOR TWO HOURS TO TALK AND BEFRIEND ONE ANOTHER! WE ARE MAKING THIS A SAFE KIND OF EXPERIMENT! HAVE A NICE DAY!

"That's the first time they made that kind of announcement… What are they planning to do?" the girl asked herself. Her cell door opened along with the other cell doors. The other child experiments were let out. The girl sat up and sat on her bed. The experiment effects still lingered all over her body.

A little girl with black hair with red tips entered the girl's cell.

"H-Hello… What's your name?" The little girl asked. The girl sitting on the bed had dirty blonde hair, bright red eyes, and crimson red fangs sticking out of her mouth. The both of them were wolf Faunus. The girl sitting on the bed had black wolf ears and a tail while the little girl's ears and tail matched with her own hair colour.

"Dark Wolf… According to the scientists anyways… Alpha group… What's a Beta doing so far away from the Beta ward?" the girl replied. The little girl giggled a bit.

"C-Crimson W-Wolf… I j-just got t-transferred to Alpha ward… apparently… you get transferred here after you go through the two hundred-thirtieth Test… I also meant your real name… not the name they gave us…" The girl replied. Dark Wolf smiled at the response.

"It's Michelle Zellos then… Now what about you?"

"R-Ruby Rose… I have a sister in Alpha ward too… Subject Alpha Golden Lion I believe the scientists called her…" Michelle giggled.

"Golden Lion is next to my cell actually~!" Michelle said. Ruby smiles.

"Really?" Michelle nods.

"Wow! C-Can you show me w-which cell?" Michelle got up and nearly fell from being unsteady. She shook her head. "A-Are you o-okay?"

"Yeah… I'm still feeling the effects my last experiment…" Michelle walked out of her cell and turned left. Ruby was following her. She stopped in front of the cell she referred to. "This is her cell!" Ruby went in and looked around.

"Where is she?"

"Not sure… I usually know when they take Golden Lion… she is always yelling and threatening them…" someone rolled out from under the bed and hugged Ruby.

"Ruby! It's so good to see you!"

"Yang!" Ruby hugged back. Michelle shook her head still feeling the effects from before.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone…" Michelle bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that… Are you alright?" the person extended their hand to Michelle. She grabbed their hand and they lifted her up.

"It is okay… thanks…"

"No problem! I'm Red Tiger! What's your name?"

"Dark Wolf…"

"You're the one that's already at Test 240…"

"Yeah… I'm going to have 241 soon…"

"That must be brutal… I'm soon going to go through 239 myself…"

"I want to get out of here…"

"We all do… believe me…"

"I know…"

"What's a Beta doing here?"

"She was just recently transferred…"

"I see…"

" _ALL SUBJECTS, RETURN TO YOUR CELLS IMMEDIATELY… TEST SHALL CONTINUE AS NORMAL! A GUARD WILL ESCORT YOU BACK TO YOUR CELL IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!_ " all of them returned to their cells. Michelle sat on her bed and waited. Her door opened. A guard stood in front of the door.

"Alright… your next experiment is ready… come with me…" Michelle got up and followed the guard to the next test. The guard grabbed her and threw her into the chamber.

"Behave in there…" Michelle got up and waited.

"Subject Alpha Dark Wolf… Test number… 241… Hopefully we have better results from you this time…" the scientist turned on the machine and Michelle covered her ears and screamed in pain.

 ** _You have to escape…_**

 _H-How?! I'm trapped!_

 ** _You are not… unleash your power!_**

 _How?! Tell me!_

 ** _You have always known how… you need to remember!_**

 _Remember?_

Michelle started to feel dark energy flowing inside her. She started to change. She turned into a strange looking Beowolf with scales. She broke the chamber and roared in anger. She attacked the guard and the Scientist. Tearing them apart and destroying the machine. She broke through the door and roared again.

Michelle went to the control room and released all the subjects. She disabled the security system and turned on the P.A.

" ** _ATTENTION ALL SUBJECTS! YOU ARE FREE! RUN FROM THIS PLACE! NEVER LOOK BACK!_** " she ran out and killed as many guards as she could to allow as many of the others to escape. When she dealt with the last guard, she ran out of the building. She returned to normal and smiled as she ran away. The building behind her was in flames. She laughed in happiness.

"We escaped! No more experiments! We're free!"

 **Faunus and Human**

 _This one is actually kind of interesting… this one was actually the original concept of Crimson Wolf… I didn't like how I was writing it so I changed it to what you read now for Crimson Wolf! This will probably be the only one reflecting that… I'm only guessing…_

Through the darkness there is light,

Through the light there is darkness.

An infinite loop that has yet to break its cycle.

We are but pawns in this cycle,

To keep it going.

Never stopping for a second.

But, what if there was a being of pure light?

Would there be one of pure darkness?

The answer would be yes.

To keep the world at balance,

You can't have one without the other keeping it in check.

The laws of life, to the laws of death.

 ** _A hospital, somewhere in Vale_**

A hospital bed with a five doctors surrounding it, rushing through the halls. On the bed was a small little girl. She looked to the age of 3 at least, with black hair with dark red tips. She was bloody all over, from head to toe. A little girl with blonde hair watched as the doctors took the black and red haired girl away. The blonde was told to vacate the hospital due to a deadly virus that started to spread through the hospital. As the blonde left, she said something.

"Be careful in there… okay… Ruby?" she continued to run away.

The doctors that had been able to breathe in the deadly air born virus tried to save the black and red haired girl before them. Her left hand had been torn to shreds, her back burned and scarred, her right forearm was nearly ripped off by something, her neck was nearly ripped open, her right eye burned and nearly destroyed, her right side was nearly bitten off, and she was somehow still alive from being stabbed in the heart and having both of her lungs punctured. It was an amazing miracle.

The little black and red haired girl was starting to wake up from her unconscious state. She slowly opened her eyes to a horrifying sight. She woke up during the operation to save her life. When she woke up the most serious of the wounds had closed up immediately. The open chest had closed up its open flesh, healing the clean cuts the doctor had to make. She still couldn't talk though. She couldn't yell. Yet she made attempts to, only no sound was made. The doctors put her under sedation to put her back to sleep.

The doctors were able to mend her torn flesh but only for any missing flesh to grow into something warped and strange. Her left hand grew back with sharp claws and red tattoos on the back of the hand, the burns healed but left scars leaving it looking boarder line disfigured, her right forearm grow back to normal but with red tattoos looking almost like they were stitching the wound closed and replacing the missing skin, her neck had a bone plate that fit into the missing flesh, her right eye was scarred and healed; her eye was healed, her right side was scarred and stitched by the red tattoos, her heart and lungs were fully healed, and the pain had finally subsided.

 **Kingdom of Werewolves and Thieves**

 _Okay, I just noticed I misspelled the original title of this one… anyways! This one is about a group of kids trying to survive on the streets of Vale while King Schnee refuses to do anything about the thefts that occur. These kids aren't normal though, they are werewolves! They hide it from everyone else. This was also going to be RubyxPyrrha. I don't remember what that ship is called sadly… but I don't see a lot of it on Fanfiction… oh well… there are a lot of ships that I don't see… there is also a lot of arguments I could start if I explain certain ships… I don't want to start that kind of argument right now… or at all…_

Vale was highly known for its economy. However, it had high crime. They didn't have problems with the knights or the guards. They had a problem with the homeless children in the streets. The children had formed groups. They were always together but split up when they stole something. The only chance they had was stealing to eat and drink.

A girl with a red cloak ran through the streets. The city guards were chasing her. She bumped into someone and kept running. She lost the guards going down a busy street. She hid in the alley and went to strange looking hut. She opened the door and there were other kids there. The girl took her hood off and smiled.

"I'm back!" the girl said happily. The others smiled.

"Nice to see you return to our home Red!" A boy with orange hair walked up to her. "Where are the others?"

"They shouldn't be too much longer!" the door opened again. Three other girls walked in.

"Blondie! Ice Cream! Kitty Cat! Glad you three also made it back!"

"That's because Red is a great partner compared to Blondie and Kitty Cat!" Ice Cream stated. Red sat down on a chair. Ice Cream sat next to her.

"Were you guys able to get anything good?"

"Relax Candy Cane! We got enough food for everyone!" Blondie stated.

"Can we stop using nicknames? We aren't near the guards any more…"

"Once you take of your cloak we can!" Red took off her cloak and smiled. Her smile would brighten up everyone's day.

"Okay, Yang and Blake… what did you two get?"

"We got… 6 fish… and 6 fruit… Enough for each of us for now…"

"Ruby and Neo… what were you guys able to get?"

"Only a single blanket this time… along with 10 potatoes, more cups and plates, 4 vegetables, and… utensils! That's about it!"

"Nicely done! Emerald and Mercury! What did you guys get?"

"We got some weapons! Now we can defend ourselves!" Emerald and Mercury gave each other a high five.

"Perfect! I'll start making us breakfast!" he grabbed the food they get and set them up for everyone. He started to cook the fish.

"Roman… why don't you go out any more?" Ruby asked. Roman sighed.

"I can't anymore because the guards are after me… I also care about you guys! We have been doing so much better together than being on our own! Why would I want to throw away my life when I care about all of you? I would in a heartbeat if you guys were in danger… but right now… I don't want to miss all of you!" Ruby smiled. Roman handed all of them the plates of food. They all started to eat.

"Do you think we will be able to make this place a bit bigger?" Neo asked.

"I don't know… We'll have to wait until we can find more wood to keep it up… and even more clothes… we've been out here for so long… I don't think we'll have enough blankets to keep us warm for the winter…" Roman replied.

"I still can't believe the Schnee's walk all over us… Ruby bumped into the king and he just yelled at her!" Emerald stated.

"Yeah! He also lifted her up and threw her to a wall…" Yang agreed. Ruby finished eating. She got up and walked out of the shack.

"Something wrong with her?" Mercury asked.

"She doesn't like remembering what the king did… though… there was more to it than that…" Yang replied.

"Something you want to talk about with the rest of us? Or was it too horrible for you to repeat?" Blake asked.

"It is too horrible…" Yang replied. Neo finished eating and went after Ruby.

"I hope she is okay… she's only 12 years old…" Emerald said.

"The youngest out of all of us…" Roman stated.

Ruby walked out and looked around. She left her cloak behind since the guards only recognise her with her cloak. Neo caught up to her.

"Ruby!" Ruby looked at Neo.

"Hey Neo… something wrong?"

"Something is wrong when you just get up and leave…"

"I'm fine Neo…"

"No you're not… tell me what happened… please…" Ruby sighed.

"Alright… but you have to promise not to tell the others… especially Yang… I only told her that something else happened… I never said what it was… she assumed that it was too horrible to talk about…" Neo nodded. The two walked towards the central park area. Ruby sat in front of the rose bushes and Neo sat beside her.

"So what happened?"

"After he threw me, he ordered the guards to arrest me… this was before what we currently do… they took me to a dungeon… a-and… and…" Ruby started shaking a bit. Neo pulled Ruby close. "They hurt me… tortured me… and did other things… it was horrible…" Ruby held Neo as tight as possible. Neo rocked Ruby back and forth trying to calm her down. Neo was angry that the guards would do that to her friend. After a while, Ruby was asleep.

"Excuse me… why are you two sitting behind the rose bush?" a girl with red hair was standing behind Neo.

"We were… having a chat about our lives in the kingdom…"

"I see… I'm guessing the other girl is asleep?"

"Yup… something happened and she was just venting it out… no problem!"

"Okay! My name is Pyrrha!" Ruby woke up and looked at Pyrrha. She sat up and blushed a bit.

"Hey there…."

"You awake now?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You're not going to hurt us… are you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"We're homeless… most of the time… the people here would try to hurt us…"

"I'm not like those people… I'm a lot nicer! If you want… you can come with me to my family's bakery! We have lots of food there!" Neo looked at Ruby. She shrugged. The two got up.

"Okay… you promise your family won't hurt us?"

"If they do I'll run away!" Pyrrha smiled. "I don't seeing them do that… and they would be afraid if I ran away from home!" Ruby and Neo followed Pyrrha. When they got there, Ruby and Neo looked around in amazement. A man walked out and saw them.

"Pyrrha! Welcome back! Why… are there two homeless children with you?"

"They're my friends!"

"Your friends? They're homeless though…""

"So? That doesn't mean they aren't my friends… I want to get them something to eat!"

"Ruby… you think we should bring some back for the others?"

"Yeah… I bet they are still hungry… we didn't eat much from what we had before…"

"What are they whispering about? They better not be the thieves stealing from the shops…"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"We were just talking about having leftovers to bring back to the others… they're hungry to…"

"I'll help you bring some food to them!" Ruby looked at Neo worriedly.

"Tell them what is going on… make sure it's okay…" Neo whispered to Ruby. She nodded and sped out of the place. Pyrrha was confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No… it's to make sure the others are okay with you coming with food… we don't like letting others know where we live…" people were running past the bakery.

"Something is going on outside…"

"What?! Oh no… not today…" Neo ran out. Pyrrha ran after her. They saw a large crowd forming. Neo made her way to the centre. Ruby was thrown towards the crowd.

"Ruby!" Neo yelled. Ruby got up and looked at the person who threw her.

"Cardin! What are you doing?!" Pyrrha yelled.

"This homeless brat ran into me… I'm just teaching her, her place in the kingdom…no big deal…" Cardin walked towards Ruby. Pyrrha stood in front holding a sword and a shield.

"I'm not letting you hurt her…" Ruby was surprised.

"If you don't get out of the way… I'll have to hurt you to Pyrrha…" he took out a mace. Started to attack Cardin. Ruby fell to her knees and passed out. Neo went up to her and held her. Pyrrha took notice and knocked out Cardin. She went up to Ruby and Neo and knelt down.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know… She collapsed and passed out…"

"We need to get her help… I can take care of her but I need to be somewhere safe for her to feel more comfortable…"

"Our home… we have no choice…" Pyrrha put her weapons away and picked up Ruby bridal style.

"Lead the way…" Neo nodded. She led Pyrrha to the alley as she carried Ruby.

When they got there, Neo stopped Pyrrha.

"Wait here… I need to talk to them…" Pyrrha looked at Ruby. She seemed to be getting worse.

"I don't think we have time for that… she is getting worse…" Neo kicked the door open. This surprised everyone. Neo got Pyrrha in and pointed to where Ruby's bed was. Pyrrha laid Ruby down and started to look for injuries. A blonde pulled her away suddenly and lifted her up.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What did you do to my sister?!" Neo got Yang to let go.

"Yang! Now isn't the time! She is trying to help Ruby! She is saving her!" Pyrrha ignored the blonde and got to work. After a while, Ruby started to look better. Pyrrha sighed in relief.

"There… only some broken ribs… but easy to fix without surgery… she needs to rest for a couple of days though…" Ruby opened her eyes. Roman glared at Pyrrha.

"Neo… why the hell did you bring her here? Why didn't you worn us before you brought her here?"

"Because that's the reason Ruby got hurt, Roman… she was going to tell you guys that she was going to help bring everyone here food… I told Ruby to tell you… but then someone decided to beat her instead… Pyrrha rushed in and protected her… I was debating whether or not I should come here to get Yang…" Yang sat next to Ruby.

"Yang… is everyone upset that we brought an outsider?"

"No Ruby… no one is upset… just surprised…"

"I'm sorry… this is my fault… if I didn't offer to help with bringing you all food from the bakery… she wouldn't have gotten hurt…" Pyrrha stated. Yang placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"I was angry that she was hurt… but you helped her and protected her… to me… that's the most important detail…" Yang smiled. Pyrrha relaxed. Then she saw Roman.

"Your that thief that stole food from my family's bakery… aren't you?"

"Probably… you going to turn me in or something?" everyone looked at Pyrrha for her answer.

"Seeing as how you are all staring at me worriedly… I think I'll keep this place to myself… your all probably doing what you can to survive… I don't have a problem about it at all…" the tension in the room relaxed.

"Then maybe you can make it to Ruby…" Emerald stated.

"Em… what are you thinking?" Ruby sat up, much to Pyrrha's surprise.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Help us out… bring us food… without little red here… we won't be able to eat that much…"

"How so?"

"Since you know about us here… I guess there is no shame in telling you… out of all of us… Ruby is the fastest… which means… she is somehow able to steal the most food… the rest of us can't steal that much without getting caught…"

"I'll bring food here every day three times a day then!" Pyrrha smiled. Ruby yawned and wolf ears popped up on her head. Pyrrha looked at them and blinked. She ended up starting to scratch behind the ears. Ruby smiled and growled in a purr.

"Uh… Ruby?"

"This is nice…" Ruby wasn't listening. Everyone laughed.

"Your ears are up Ruby!" Neo managed to say between laughs. Ruby stopped and blushed. Pyrrha giggled.

"I think you have cute ears!" Ruby blushed more.

"T-Thank you…" Ruby looked away.

 **Mobsters and Cops**

 _This one was actually inspired by how much I think Ruby would act all insane. They could also be considered mobsters… oh well! Anyways, I actually cut this one so it would be shorter. This is basically about how Ruby, Blake, and Yang, mainly Ruby, drag random people they don't know into her schemes. She is the terror of Vale! Reaper! And her companions Shadow and Dragon! This was going to be a Strawberry Ice Cream ship. I have written more of it but I don't think I wrote this that well… Oh well, here goes!_

A girl in a red cloak with the hood over her head sat on the ledge of a building. She was waiting for someone. A door opened up from behind her. She turned and looked at the people who just came out of the building. She smiled and stood up.

"So, you decided to show up?" the girl in a red cloak asked. The person in the middle just glared at her.

"I came here because you're _goons_ dragged me here… Now, what did you want from me, Reaper?" The man asked. The people that stood on either side of him blocked the only door to get there.

"Well, I need you to start paying me… you set up shop in my territory… you pay me to keep your business ensured! That's all there is to it!" Reaper stated happily with a large smile. The man looked away.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! I wouldn't pay you a dime! You're the one that attacks the shops, in the area, that don't pay you! I won't fall for your tricks!" the man said. Reaper lost her smile instantly. She walked towards him. She punched him in the gut and he kneeled forward. She grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the ledge. She held him by the neck over the ledge.

"You sure that's such a good idea? I'm going to put it in a way that you can understand… You pay to keep your business and to stay alive… you refuse to pay, you either lose your business or lose your life… the choice is yours…" Reaper stated. The man choked and tried to lessen the grab at his neck.

"Go… to… hell… you… fucking… bitch!" He choked at her. Reaper throw him further from the ledge and away from the building. He fell to his death. The two walked towards her.

"Jeez… You could have given him a warning before doing that… I know he refused to pay but still… that's kinda… harsh…" The blond girl said. Reaper turned to her and smiled widely.

"He deserved it though! Besides, I'm the boss! Whatever I say goes, remember?" Reaper stated. The blonde tensed up and nodded. The one in black giggled a bit.

"Come on. The sun is going to rise soon, we need to get ready for school…" the one in black stated. The two nodded. Reaper grabbed their hands and they disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. A girl in white came out of the door and saw the rose petals.

"Shit… I just missed him… my chance to stop Reaper… I guess I need to wait until next time… I'll just get ready for my first day of college…" The girl in white left the top of the building.

The sun rose to the sky and it was now early in the morning. Beacon College was now open to the students. Three girls walked to school.

"So, was there any evidence?" The blonde asked. The one in red just giggled.

"Nope! Reaper knows how to disappear! The rose petals are the main theme like always!" The one in red replied.

"Strange… You would think the police would be taking Reaper more seriously than they are now…" The one in black stated. A girl in white walked towards them.

"Hey! What are you three talking about?" The girl in white asked harshly. The girl in red looked at her with her usual smile.

"Oh, we were just talking about Reaper! He seems to be the talk of the news recently!" the one in red replied. The girl in white gave her an angry look.

"Reaper is a menace! All he does is kill the honest working people! He claims this place as his territory! He is an insane maniac!" The girl in white stated. The three of them looked at each other worriedly.

"What makes you think he's a maniac? I agree with you, but I want your opinion on why…" The blonde asked. The girl in white relaxed a bit.

"Reaper has killed a lot of people… my family wants to set up a shop here but with Reaper, they aren't sure about it though. I want to make sure Reaper is in jail so my family can set up shop here." The girl in white replied. The blonde thought about that answer and nodded.

"I guess that would make sense… What's your name by the way?" the one in red asked.

"My name is Weiss Schnee… What about you three?" the girl in white asked.

"My name is Ruby Rose!" The girl in red replied with a large smile.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long! I'm Ruby's older sister!" The blonde proudly said.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you…" the one in black said.

The four of them entered Beacon College and received their room numbers. The four of them had rooms with different people but they were roomed near each other. Ruby was roomed with someone named Coco. Blake was roomed with someone named Velvet. Yang was roomed with someone named Nora. Weiss was roomed with someone named Pyrrha. The eight of them ended up getting along together.

"So, you're saying that the Reaper might be going into hiding?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes! This is what Reaper does! He goes into hiding after killing someone!" Weiss claimed. They were getting upset that Weiss wouldn't shut up about Reaper.

"Weiss, if you talk that much about Reaper, people might think you're in love with him…" Yang stated. Weiss glared at her.

"Weiss, we're just tired of you talking none stop about Reaper… Can we please talk about something else?" Ruby asked. Weiss sighed and nodded.

"Good! Now, what programs are you guys going to take?" Ruby asked.

"I'm planning on taking Engineering!" Nora said happily.

"I am taking Business…" Weiss stated.

"I'm going with a History Major." Pyrrha said.

"I'm going to be taking Fashion Design!" Coco said happily.

"Well… I'm going to be taking… Dust History and everything else about it…" Velvet said.

"I'm taking Fitness Training!" Yang proudly said.

"I'm taking a course in Grimm Anatomy…" Blake stated.

"I'm taking Concept Art!" Ruby happily said.

"You draw as well Ruby?" Coco asked. Ruby nodded.

"I don't like the fact that I am restrained in what I draw in a lot of other programs, this one kind of makes up for that!" Ruby happily replied. Hours had passed and they all returned to their rooms due to curfew.

"Coco, I never heard your opinion on Reaper, what do you think of him?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well… I guess I think he's a bit harsh… I want to know his motives though… To either sympathise with him or be pissed at him… you know, to make sense of everything he's done…" Coco replied. Ruby smiled and nodded. The pair entered their dorm room.

"Velvet, what do you think about Reaper?" Blake asked.

"Um… Well… I don't really know yet… This was actually the first time I actually heard about Reaper…" Velvet replied. The two entered their dorm.

"What about you Nora? What do you think about Reaper?" Yang asked.

"Well… I think he's awesome! Despite the fact that he kills people… I think he needs to stop the killing part then that would be awesome!" Nora happily said. They entered their dorm room.

"Pyrrha, do you agree with me about Reaper being a horrible person?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I think we should at least know why he does it in the first place. He might have a reason for it all…" Pyrrha replied. They entered their dorm room and Weiss gave another long lecture about how Reaper was a terrible person. Poor Pyrrha.

 **Red of Roses**

 _This one was actually the first one I had ever written! The Unknown may have been the first one I had ever posted to Fanfiction, this one was my first real idea! I had even drawn how they would look as dragons! I only draw dragons… anyways, its mainly about how Ruby protects her land and deals with her new disciple only to find out that there is more than one… this is only the prologue of it though._

Red of roses.

White of snow.

Black of darkness.

Yellow of gold.

All of these things make up something unique and different.

The four were also a mystical creature that had unique powers that made them gods.

They were dragons. With the power of the gods, they carried weapons to show the power they had governed. They had the power to change their appearance to be human. They could only make themselves look more human but the horns they had would always stay there.

Red; was the colour of the first dragon, her name was Ruby Rose; she governs death carried by the weight of her scythe to those who deserved it without prejudice. Her job is obvious, she kills those that deserve it, carrying her scythe pen and a piece of paper that can check someone's life record stating only those with the worst crimes. It tells her if the person is worthy of killing them by the use of her scythe, letting her know if their evil or good in a basic way of saying it.

White; was the colour of the second dragon, her name was Weiss Schnee; she governs the elements since her powers are varying when she uses them, mainly when she transforms into a human though. Her job usually involves helping people find their way out of a forest after getting lost, helping Ruby kill someone by restraining them, helping Blake stay hidden during her jobs, and helping Yang locate the ones she needs to resurrect. She has a bracelet that has a Rapier charm along with six crystals attached to it.

Black; was the colour of the third dragon, her name was Blake Belladonna; she governed shadow, mainly because she can clone herself out of being hit, so yeah. She has surveillance kind of jobs but that's beside the point. She has a little dagger on the side of her lower leg next to the shin. She makes sure that the kingdoms are not planning to attack each other and genuinely are at peace and no secrets are hidden from the archives.

Yellow; was the colour of the fourth dragon, her name was Yang Xiao Long; she governs life, allowing only those who deserve it most to live through difficult situations that would normally be impossible to live through. She has a job that involves resurrecting those that deserve a second chance at a new life, being something else. Though she tends to forget were the body gets sent and gets lost looking for it. She wears two yellow arm bands that change into heavy gauntlets when she fights.

To describe them as human would only be one sided due to the fact that they have human thoughts, and human hearts. To call them heartless would be cruel to say for the way they allow themselves to be involved with different human problems that others have in their daily lives.

Anyways, the four had thought about having separate territories, though thought it would bring them apart, not something they would want to have happen, they mainly stayed in different villages only to meet up once they got the chance to talk about how they've been.

There were five villages. The first village was in the northeast; called Helix (apparently they liked fossils); Ruby Rose was the one that lived and protected that village. The second village was in the southeast; called Tempest (they figured that it would be a sensible name at the time), Yang Xiao Long called that one home, and protected the village. The third village in the Southwest; called Chisel (they like chisels I guess); the one who lived in and protect the village was Weiss Schnee. The Fourth village in the Northwest; called Greg (no one knows why either), Blake Belladonna, she lived there and protected it. The fifth village in the centre; called Jewel (a lot of people live there is apparently the reason why that's the name) they would meet there sometimes but if they were going to meet with one of the others.

 **Streets Bathed In Blood**

 _This one has been there for a while. A long story if you ask me… Basically, Ruby lives on the street. Soon she meets others. She used to be a part of the Rose family that controlled one of the districts in Vale. This is somewhat like a final fantasy idea… I remembered that one of the Final Fantasy games had this concept… yet Ruby is the leader and not a mercenary._

A young girl wearing a red cloak with the hood over her head was walking through the streets of Vale. She looked like she didn't have a place to call home from her appearance. She seemed lost, wandering around the streets. No one tried to approach her since she seemed strange. The girl didn't mind, she preferred not to be bothered. She never talked to anyone, though when someone did she ignored them and kept walking.

One day, when this girl was walking through the streets, someone got the courage to talk to her. They seemed drunk at first, but they were standing completely straight and not swaying. It was a tall man about average height and average build. He smiled at her when she seemed to stop walking since he stood in front of her.

"Hey there, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." The girl looked up at him from under her hood from the red cloak. She took a step back as if getting ready to run.

She didn't reply to him, but she had yet to run away so he continued talking to her.

"I have noticed you walking around here a lot. So, I was thinking, maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

She said nothing but shook her head in response. The man laughed and took a step towards her. A faint low growl could be heard from her.

"Are you rejecting my offer? You? A bloody street rat? I think you should be taught some manners there little girlie." He reached to her to grab her, but she disappeared then appeared behind him and continued walking. When the man noticed this, he gritted his teeth ran ahead of her and stopped her again. This time, he pulled out a sword and pointed it at her.

"Listen here and listen well, you will do what I say or I'll kill you with this sword, understand?" the girl didn't take a step back this time. She looked up at him and finally spoke.

"Sorry, but if you think that sword is supposed to intimidate me, then you have another thing coming. Now, step aside before I lose my patience." The man was taken aback. He wasn't expecting her to say that, let alone say any words at all. He continued to point his sword at her none the less.

"Not a chance! I'm not scared of you! Besides, I have a weapon and I doubt someone as poor as you would have a weapon of their own!" his logic seemed sound only it was dead wrong. Her hood fell back a bit revealing her eyes and face. He saw a bone plated jaw with teeth on the right side bottom jaw with red marks on it. Her right eye was crimson red while the other was starling silver. She had large canines that were the colour of blood, the rest of her teeth were sharp as well. On the left side of her neck on the left side was another bone plate with red marks on it. There were red tattoos around her eyes. Seeing this, he still kept his sword pointed at her. Her right eye finally turned a crimson red, than both eyes slit and looked to be a murderous crimson red.

The girl wasn't going to let this guy boss her around. The low growl started getting louder. There was a flash of red and the girl was gone. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a giant scythe point at his neck. His sword was in pieces. The girl held him down with her left foot on his chest, wielding the scythe with her left hand adding more pressure on him.

"I'll tell you one more time. Leave me alone. Do you understand?" the man nodded in reply. The girl disappeared again and appeared behind him. The weapon was gone, her hood was back to the way it was before, and she continued to walk.

The girl didn't seem to be aware of someone following her. It wasn't the man since he ran away screaming like a girl. The person who was following her, seemed to have the scent of a Faunus. The girl in red walked to a hidden path in the city and went through it. She came out into a hidden area that she calls her home. The hidden path was hard to notice since barely anyone actually walked through the area. There were also boxes near it and a cloth hanging in front of the entrance.

It had a sheet that blocked the rain with pipes that drained it from water when it rained. There was a small bag of lien to the side. A strangely in good condition shelf at the left hand side that had tools and various metals on it. There was an old dresser on the right across the shelf. Closer to the other side of the entrance was an armour stand. In the centre of the area was a table and four chairs. Near the dresser was a pile of grass and leaves this made a single bed in the room. There was another shelf next to the other one that had a lot of different book. There was also a cellar door near the entrance that contained a forge. There were candles in certain spots in the room as well so it could be easier for the girl to see better when she wants to read.

That was her home. She might have had the ability to see in the dark but having it brighter in the room made it easier to make things and do maintenance on her weapons. She lit the candles in the room, took out a bag, and placed it on the table. She opened it and took out some apples, meat, a plate, and a bottle of water. She opened the bag of meat, placed the meat on the plate, cut up the apple and placed that on the plate as well, and sat down at the table and began eating. The meat wasn't cooked, but it was decent.

After she was done eating she opened the bottle of water and drank the whole thing. She left the plate on a box to the side that had a bucket next to it near the entrance. She cleaned up the mess on the table and put it in the bag. She brought the bag out to the street and placed it near some other garbage. She went back into her hidden home and saw something or in this case someone sitting at the table looking around the room. It was a girl with bright-gold hair, lilac eyes, pale white skin, wearing a yellow, brown, and orange outfit. She seemed to be two years older than the girl in red.

The girl in red walked towards the intruder, grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and pinned her to a wall.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" the girl in red demanded. The girl with bright-gold hair chuckled a bit before speaking.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long! I'm here because I saw you go in here so I thought this must be where you live. I wanted to talk to you so we could be friends! Can we please be friends?" the girl named Yang asked. The girl in red released her from being pinned to the wall and backed away from her. The girl seemed to be seven years old, she was still two years older than the girl in red who was five years old.

"Friends? What is that? A joke? I don't believe you."

"Fine, I guess I'll just leave you alone and by yourself. I was hoping we could get along. Besides, I was never lying to you, but if that's the way you feel then I'll leave you alone. The only reason I wanted to be your friend was because you seemed lonely, I also felt lonely, and so I thought that it would cure both of us from being lonely by being friends. I don't have anywhere that I live anyways. Bye." Yang walked to the entrance slowly. The girl in red sighed.

"Fine, we can be friends. You could also live here with me, I wouldn't mind. There's enough room in the place to have four people live here technically, so it would make you the second person living here." Yang turned and hugged the girl in red in a crushing bear hug. "Thank you so much! What's your name?" Yang let the girl in red go from the hug. "My name… its Ruby Rose."

"Ruby… that's a good name! I like it!" Ruby smiled under her red hood.

"Oh, um, I hope your opinion of me doesn't change if I'm a Faunus." "It won't. I'm not a human so I knew you were a Faunus." "I'm a lion Faunus to be more specific." Yang had a tail uncurl around her waist and removed a yellow head band revealing a pair of lion ears on her head.

"What kind are you?" Yang asked then sat down at the table.

"Technically, I'm a wolf Faunus. But I'm also something else…" Ruby removed her cloak and placed it on the table. Yang saw Ruby's face for the first time and smiled.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone with starling silver eyes before. But why do you have bone plates on you? And the red tattoos? Why are your canines crimson red?" Ruby sighed and sat down at the table with Yang sitting across from her.

"I am also part Grimm if you can believe that. I am a Faunus, but I'm also part Grimm as well… you're not gonna try to kill me are you?"

"Nope! We're friends! If that's who you are then that's who you are!" Yang smiled at Ruby. Ruby couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Yang! You really are a true friend!" after a couple minutes, Yang's stomach growled in hunger.

"Damn, I forgot I haven't eaten since yesterday." Ruby stood up and grabbed her cloak to put it on.

"Wait here. I'll get you something to eat quickly alright? Do you want anything specific?"

"Maybe a steak if possible." Ruby smiled and nodded. She lifted her hood over her head and left their home. She looked around for a bit. When she saw that no one was around, she disappeared leaving behind red and black rose petals.

Ruby appeared near a butcher shop holding 5 lien cards. She walked in and asked for a large steak. She paid for it and left. She disappeared once more and was now back at the hidden path. She entered and saw Yang sitting there with her head on the table. Ruby grabbed the plate she used and placed the steak on the table. She cleaned the plate off in the bucket and dried it with a cloth. She placed the plate on the table and then opened the bag the steak was in and placed it on the plate.

"Yang, I got you your steak." Yang's hand grabbed the steak and she ate fast and quickly. She then sat back in the chair with a smile.

"Thanks Ruby! How did you get this? I thought you were technically homeless."

"Technically, this is my home. I steal from people I walk by. Thing is I return their wallets when I take at least two lien cards. They don't seem to notice when I do. There was this the guy from yesterday that I took ten lien cards from though. That was only because he was being perverted, he was a creep, he threatened me, and he tried to stop me from coming home to eat."

"So, you're a thief?"

"I guess you could say that. I prefer a survivalist though. I do have good instincts."

"Alright. I can live with that. Also, where am I gonna sleep?" Ruby grabbed a couple bags from on top of some of the boxes and emptied them next to her bed.

"Here, it's nice and soft, I don't have any blankets though." Yang hugged Ruby again before lying down on the new bed. "This is really soft…" Yang fell asleep right there. Ruby removed her cloak and placed on the table. _This is going to be the most interesting relationship. Though… time will tell whether being friends with her will be a good thing or a bad thing. Until then, I'm happy that she's here._ Ruby laid down on her bed and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

The next morning Ruby woke up; she looked to where Yang was sleeping and smiled. She got up and walked to the cellar door. She opened it and went down. There was a forge, an anvil, weapon part moulds, and a large red case on a table near the stairs. Ruby removed a cloth on the table revealing golden yellow gauntlets. They shifted into bracelets at Ruby's touch.

 **These are the ones I'm going to show for now… I might show what else I have. But this it just to celebrate RTX! Sadly, I'm not there… Though, I have found out about somethings. Qrow and Winter are finally shown! Not only that, if you didn't know already, Qrow's voice actor is going to be Victor Mignogna! He was the English voice actor for Fullmetal Alchemist! I originally thought Qrow would be some old looking guy… but he actually looks quite young… Anyways! Team ABRN (Auburn) has made an appearance! I also know their names! Which I find kind of funny.**

 **Team FNKY (Funky) is there as well… but I haven't heard anything about what those characters names are yet… I will know eventually!**

 **Anyways, I know I talk a lot… and all that… but please send me a review about which one of these you actually like! I might continue writing them! But who knows… oh well…**

 **I would also like to remind you all of my tumblr! You just type .com… you can find it there… I haven't really posted anything that much on it… I plan on doing that though! Ask me questions, hell, even ask the characters from my story Crimson Wolf questions!**

 **Sorry if this was really long… I have even more then this…**

 **Have an awesome day!**


End file.
